


How do you take your coffee?

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: rose up [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seriously just slapped this together willy-nilly okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you take your coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for an AU I've been thinking up. And have yet to name. Basically everybody's older and some bad things went down, I haven't fully sorted it out yet.

The long glowing fingers of the sun pulled back the blinds, much to the displeasure of the disgruntled would-be heiress who had been sound asleep just prior. Grumbling about how late she was working the night before, she slowly got up. A yawn escaped her mouth as she opened her creaky door.

Her bare feet pattered into the kitchen, Zwei soon running up to her, bouncing as he did. She picked him up with a tired smile and buried her face in his fur. "You're a great dog, you know that?" she mumbled. There was a small yip in reply.

Not feeling quite up to taking on the day, Weiss let the welcoming couch pull her into a warm and soft embrace. Ruby had just walked in from the bathroom then, a giggle coming from her mouth. "You tired?"

"Mm."

"Aww."

"Don't wanna move."

A thought crossed the younger one's mind. "I know I just got here, but I'll be right back." She patted her wife's shoulder on her way to the kitchen. Clattering and what is probably the sound of dropping several cups can be heard before she returns.

Weiss looks up and sees her holding a coffee mug. "Ah." She starts sitting up, her head aching- and it showed. And was audible.

"Sh, sh, it's still hot, take your time." Sitting beside her beautiful love, she set the mug gently on the coffee table.

Hand on her forehead, Weiss slowly got up with a "thank you."

".... It was a cream and a sugar, right?" She quietly gulped at the thought that oh god, I probably got it wrong.

A brief pause. "Yeah."

"Oh thank god."

The white-haired woman chuckled at the relief on Ruby's face, sipping the hot drink.

"Hey, it's sunday, right?"

"I don't know, I'm tired."

"I'm pretty sure." Getting up to check, she placed a soft kiss on the top of the other's head. "You should probably rest today, anyway."

"That's.... Probably a good idea."

It was a good day.


End file.
